club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Town
The Town is the central room of ''Club Penguin Rewritten'' and is the place where players first visit when they login. It is almost always decorated for parties. Players can access the Coffee Shop, the Night Club, the Gift Shop, the Snow Forts and the Dock from here. Parties 2017 = *During the Beta Test Party, there was a a white banner across the Coffee Shop. It featured the text "BETA TEST PARTY" in blue and yellow colors. **A free item, the Beta Hat, could also be collected here. *At the Puffle Party 2017, the buildings in the room were designed like puffle furniture. Balloons and bunting were also placed throughout. *Around the time of the St. Patrick's Day Party 2017, the snow in the room was tinted a little with green. The buildings were also painted green, and a rainbow was added to the top right corner. There was also a shamrock engraving in the snow. *During the April Fools' Party 2017, the Night Club was pixelated, the Coffee Shop was drawn in crayon, and the Gift Shop was white with dark tan lines. Red and white bunting, balloons and barriers were also placed in the room. **A nearby red sign that read "April Fools!!!" could be changed to a different message if the cursor was hovered over it. *For the 100K Penguin Celebration, another white banner was placed across the Coffee Shop. It had read "HAPPY 100K!" and was written in blue and yellow. Along with that, balloons and bunting surrounded the buildings. **It also took place during the April Fools' Party 2017. **Fireworks also appeared here at the time. This marked the first appearance of these events. *At the Earth Day Party 2017, the buildings were again painted green. Also to note, several plants were added to make a more pretty scene. **A sign was also placed here advertising the new community garden at the Mine Shack. *During the Medieval Party 2017, the Night Club became a castle, with its sign reading "Knight Club". The Coffee Shop and Gift Shop were both given a Medieval look as well. **Before the party began, some construction took place in the room. **A sign was also placed here advertising the Ye Knight's Quest challenges, which were exclusive to the party. *During the Music Jam 2017, the Town was packed with decor. A large blue banner was hung up in the exterior of the Coffee Shop, having the text "LIVE MUSIC" with the colour light blue. Other decorations included music note signs, bunting, balloons and colorful spotlights. **A sign was also placed here advertising a party room; this was the Casa Fiesta. *During the Water Party 2017, the Night Club was renamed to the Splash Club, and was repainted with a blue color. Along with two inflatables, there was also a water splash engraving in the snow. *At the Festival of Flight 2017, a banner saying "Festival of Flight" was hung up on the Coffee Shop. Signs of suns and clouds were also placed on the Coffee Shop, Night Club and Gift Shop. Dark blue, light blue, and yellow balloons and lanterns surrounded the area along with two spinning, gray propellers. **Before the party started, some construction for the party had took place in the room. The construction lasted for 2 days, from August 14, 2017 to August 16, 2017. *During the Wilderness Expedition 2017, a sign advertising the event was placed in the Town. *At The Fair 2017, the Town was decorated with circus signage, along with the Coffee Shop and Night Club getting colorful repainting. Bunting was wrapped around the front trees, and a magic show stand was added in the space as well. **A sign was also placed here advertising the Great Puffle Circus, an exclusive party room. *At the time of The Great Storm of 2017, it rained heavily in the area, making puddles. **However, the rain paused on October 22, 2017, leaving only the remaining puddles and clouds. *For the Halloween Party 2017, the area was decorated with jack-o-lanterns, candy corn and pumpkin lights, and a huge pumpkin could be spotted on top of the Night Club. Other details included a glowing green candle (resembling the one in the Book Room) and silhouettes of a ghost, skeleton and pumpkin. **The first piece of candy from the Halloween Candy Hunt could be found here. * During Operation: Blackout, the sun had been blocked out by Herbert P. Bear. This led to increasing snowfall and decreasing overall temperature on the island; including this room. The Town was much darker. There were two flags that featured half of Herbert's face and there was a golden statue of him as well. Also, the room contained a thermometer displaying the temperature, which lowered as time went on. ** An entrance to the Secret HQ could also be found here. * During Dig Out the Island, the snow from Operation: Blackout had remained, whilst the other decor from the party had been removed. * During the Christmas Party 2017, decorations including trees, fairy lights and other festive things were added along with the remaining snow. ** Before the party began, construction for the party went underway. Some of the snow from Dig Out the Island was dug out, and Santa's Sled was in the process of being built. ** A Coins for Change donation station was also placed in the room, allowing other penguins to donate their coins to charity. Trivia * From the 26th July, 2017 until August 2nd, 2017, you could see ninjas coming from behind the Gift Shop. This was to tease Card-Jitsu, which was released in August of 2017. * From the 10th of November, 2017 until November 15th, 2017, there were notes of Gary missing on the Coffee Shop and Gift Shop. This was done to tease Operation Blackout, which was released on November 15, 2017. Gallery Parties 2017 = BetaTown.png|Beta Test Party Puffle_Party_2017_Town.png|Puffle Party 2017 St._Patrick's_Day_Party_2017_Town.png|St. Patrick's Day Party 2017 April_Fools'_Party_2017_Town.png|April Fools' Day Party 2017 100K Penguin Celebration Town.png|100K Penguin Celebration Earth_Day_2017_Town.png|Earth Day Party 2017 Medieval_Party_2017_construction_Town.png|Medieval Party 2017 construction Medieval Party 2017 Town.png|Medieval Party 2017 Music_Jam_2017_Town.png|Music Jam 2017 Water Party 2017 Town.png|Water Party 2017 FestivalOfFlightTownConstruction.png|Festival of Flight 2017 construction Festival_of_Flight_Town.png|Festival of Flight 2017 WE2011Town.png|Wilderness Expedition 2017 The_Fair_2017_Town.png|The Fair 2017 Storm Town.png|The Great Storm of 2017 Screen Shot 2017-10-25 at 9.54.02 PM.png|Halloween Party 2017 Preblackout town.png|Before Operation: Blackout Operation Blackout Town.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 1) Operation Blackout Town phase 2.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 2) Operation Blackout Town phase 3.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 3) Operation Blackout Town phase 4.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 4) DigTown.png|Dig Out the Island (phase 1) Christmas Party 2017 Construction Town.png|Christmas Party 2017 construction and Dig Out the Island (phase 2) Christmas Party 2017 Town.png|Christmas Party 2017 Geographic location Party Rooms 2017 = Category:Rooms Category:Place Category:Principal room Category:Places Category:Outdoor Rooms Category:Principal place Category:Permanent Rooms